7 Formas De Ver La Navidad
by Rashel Shiru
Summary: Respondiendo al Reto de la Comunidad de las Lamparas propuesto por Lina alias Delusion Queen XD!


_**7 Formas de ver la Navidad**_

_Por: Rashel Shiru_

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores; tampoco escribo con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión y para cumplir mí parte del reto navideño XD

Nota: _En letra cursiva pensamientos_

_

* * *

_

_**Comédia**_

_**Punto de vista de Zuko  
**_

_La vida había sido dura con él, pero jamás lo había hecho hacer este tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su tío esto? No podía ser verdad ¿o sí? ¿Quién era capaz de eso? No, nadie. Pero ahí estaba, a punto de cometer tan vil acto. Quien lo viese, ¿qué diría? Pero bueno, ¡ya! Estaba hay en el carro de su tío, rumbo a la casa de los Bei Fong, se sentía mal por lo que sucedería esa noche. ¿Cómo lo verían sus amigos a partir de ese día? No de buena forma. Ya imaginaba que comentarios le darían la Bandida Ciega y el Capitán Boomerang, la cara que pondría el Cabeza de Aire, y más aun los de su novia, Katara, "su" dulce y preciosa Katara._

_¿Quién lo diría? Él, que fue por mucho tiempo el Espíritu Azul, estaba a pocos minutos de caer más bajo que eso._

..:oO0Oo:..

_Eran las 11:59pm, y ahí estaba, parado enfrente de la casa Bei Fong. Su tío lo alentaba a seguir, soltó un desganado suspiro y tomó el valor de entrar sigilosamente a la casa. Su tío llevaba la delantera. Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación por la cual habían entrado a la casa de su amiga._

_Claro, su tío tenía que ser. El no tenía problema, venía haciendo esto por años, pero en esta oportunidad, le toco arrastrarlo a ese mundo._

..:oO0Oo:..

-¿Zu…Zuko?- Dijo su sorprendida novia al verlo.

Silencio.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!- Ese había sido su tío, disfrazado de Santa Claus y con un enorme costal a cuestas, lleno de obsequios para los presentes.

-¡Feliz navidad!- dijo entre dientes el ambarino.

-Vamos Zuko, ¡ven a ayudarme!-

-Tío por favor, no me hagas hacer esto- suplico Zuko con respecto a su situación.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- esto era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de la mansión Bei Fong. Claro, las carcajadas tenían una MUY buena razón, ¿quién no se contendría a reír al ver a Zuko así? ¡Por Agni! ¡Estaba vestido de duende de navidad! Llevaba un sombrero verde puntiagudo, que finalizaba con un cascabel; unas licras verdes parecidas a las de Peter Pan; con unas medias a rayas blancas y rojos, que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas; unos zapatos rojos puntiagudos y, al igual que el sombrero, terminaban con un cascabel.

Decir que se sentía ridículo, era poco. Humillado, con el orgullo herido y rojo como la nariz de Rudolph, esa era la descripción de su situación. Y todo empeoraba en que TODOS sus estaban presentes, incluyendo a su hermana y compañía.

Definitivo. Era la peor navidad de su vida.

..:oO0Oo:..

Estaba mirando el firmamento mientras meditaba su bochornosa situación apoyado en el balcón de la casa, alejado de todos los que disfrutaban de la fiesta navideña y los presentes que les habían traído su tío y él, cuando silenciosamente se acerco su novia y copió su postura.

-Zuko ¿cómo te sientes?- eso era lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda la noche, su novia Katara le preguntaba cómo se sentía.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Excelente!- sobra decir el sarcasmo y el tono en que lo dijo.

-Imagino que debe ser muy humillante, pero debes ver el lado bueno- intento darle ánimos Katara, él la observo durante un momento, se veía tan hermosa. Una sonrisa brotó de la comisura de sus labios…

-Jijiji…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el momento tuvo que arruinarse por las grandes carcajadas que la atacaron- Discúlpame…jijijiji…es que… te ves… tan… ¡tan gracioso! Jajajajaja- reventó otra vez en risas Katara. Era inevitable, y no era para menos.

-¡YA POR FAVOR! ¡No puedo aguantar que todo el mundo este riéndose de mí!-gritó el desesperado joven.

-Lo siento mucho Zuko- se apresuró a disculparse ella, se sentía terrible por lo que le había hecho a su novio, pero él tenía la culpa por disfrazarse de duende.

-Solo hay una forma de solucionar esto- y apuntó al muérdago que había sobre ellos, y la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa ladina. Ella le devolvió el gesto y empezaron a acercar sus cuerpos, él la tomó por la cintura y ella se aferró a su cuello, entonces acercaron sus labios y…

-Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero tío te está llamando para que le ayudes con los regalos, Zuzu- por supuesto, tan inapropiada como siempre, Azula, vino a dañarles la diversión.

-Y cuando pensé que la noche se pondría interesante…-no pudo terminar su comentario por un látigo de agua le había dado justo en la cabeza-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ante la forma de tratar de Katara.

-¿Cómo que "la noche se pondría interesante"?- dijo ofendida.

-¡Eres una malpensada!- la apuntó con un dedo incriminatoriamente- Yo no dije nada como para que estés diciendo eso- se defendió mientras se daba masajes en el golpe para calmar el dolor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Malpensada yo? Tú fuiste el que lo sugirió- se defendió toda colorada, a sabiendas que él tenía razón. Por querer pensar como él, terminó metida en tan embarazosa situación- Mejor vete a ayudar a tu tío _Duendecito_-

-Ya verás, Katara. Más tarde lo arreglamos- finalizó con una gran sonrisa, mientras dejaba a la pobre chica más roja de lo que estaba, si se podía tal cosa y se alejaba a su encuentro con su tío vestido de Santa Claus.

* * *

Jejeje ¿qué les pareció? Si se pudieron reir?

Por favor diganmelo en un review!!!!!!!

No saben que un review es un GRAN regalo de navidad?

Please!!! No importa que digan que NUNCA vuelva a escribir comedia porq los hizo llorar de lo terrible que era!!!! XD

Bueno, Bye^^

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
